yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Dragoons of Draconia
| romaji_name = Dorakonia no Kairyūkihei | image = SeaDragoonsofDraconia-CROS-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Sea Serpent | type2 = Pendulum | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 7 | atk = 200 | def = 2100 | passcode = 82114013 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | pendulum_effect = When a monster is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sea Dragoons of Draconia" once per turn. | lore = Silently creeping in from the deep sea, elite black ops marine troops of the Draconia Empire wage an endless battle against the hated Principality of Dinon on the sea's opposite shores. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un monstre est détruit au combat : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 Monstre Normal depuis votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Dragons des Mers de Draconia" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Surgissant furtivement des profondeurs des mers, ces troupes d'élite des opérations spéciales de l'Empire Draconia livrent une bataille sans fin contre la Principauté de Dinon sur les rives opposées. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört wird: Du kannst 1 Normales Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Meeresdragoner aus Draconia“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Die Marine-Elitetruppen des Reiches von Draconia nähern sich lautlos aus den Tiefen des Meeres und kämpfen eine nie endende Schlacht gegen das verhasste Fürstentum von Dinon auf der anderen Seite des Meeres. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando un mostro viene distrutto in battaglia: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 Mostro Normale dalla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Dragoni Marini di Draconia" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Queste truppe marine per le operazioni segrete dell'Impero Draconiano arrivano di nascosto dalla profondità del mare e combattono una battaglia senza fine contro l'odiato Principato di Dinon, sulle rive opposte del mare. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando um monstro for destruído em batalha: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 Monstro Normal da sua mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Dragoons Marinhos de Draconia" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Espreitando-se silenciosamente das profundezas do mar, as tropas de elite de operação secreta da marinha do Império de Draconia travam uma batalha incessante contra o odiado Principado de Dinon nas margens opostas do oceano. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando un monstruo es destruido en batalla: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 Monstruo Normal. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Infantes Montados Marinos de Draconia" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Saliendo silenciosamente de lo profundo del océano, estas tropas marinas de élite del Imperio de Draconia libran una batalla eterna con el odiado Principado de Dinon en la costa opuesta del mar. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「ドラコニアの海竜騎兵」のＰ効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分または相手のモンスターが戦闘で破壊された時に発動できる。手札から通常モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = 龍人族の国、ドラコニア帝国が有する竜騎士団の海兵部隊。深海から音も無く忍び寄る隠密作戦に長けている。対岸のディノン公国兵とは、領海を巡り小競り合いが続いている状態である。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "드래코니아의 해룡기병"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 자신 또는 상대의 몬스터가 전투로 파괴되었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 패에서 일반 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = 용인족의 나라, 드라코니아 제국이 가진 용기사단의 해병부대. 심해에서 소리없이 숨어서 다가오는 비밀작전에 뛰어나다. 건너편 강가의 다논 공국병과는, 영해를 둘러싼 실랑이가 계속되는 상태이다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Normal Monster | archseries = Draconia | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Only once per turn | database_id = 11770 }}